Question: Simplify the following expression: $4\sqrt{75}$.
First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 4\sqrt{75}$ $= 4\sqrt{25 \cdot 3}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 4\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= 4 \cdot 5 \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= 20\sqrt{3}$